Imprevistos
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: Shaka y Mu son pareja pero deben enfrentarse a algo que nunca hubieran esperado: un embarazo que no tenían idea que pudiera darse. Yaoi. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esto fue escrito por un reto y por diversión.

Algunas alertas: mpreg, yaoi, lemon y creo que es todo...

Capítulo 1

Otro día pasaba tranquilamente para los habitantes de la tierra, pero no era lo mismo para los dioses del Olimpo. Tener una vida tan larga podía llegar a ser cansado y ese día estaban especialmente aburridos. Aparte de los conflictos comunes de la humanidad, no había nada en lo que tuvieran la necesidad de intervenir. Cierta paz se respiraba en el ambiente desde hace tiempo y ellos comenzaban a desesperarse.

-Deméter… Deméter…- dijo la diosa Ilítia a la mujer que descansaba frente a ella, con cierta chispa de maldad brillando en sus ojos

-¿Qué sucede?- respondió la aludida sin siquiera voltear

-Tengo una propuesta para ti. No tienes nada mejor que hacer ahora y sin duda puedo sentir que te interesa-

-Habla de una vez, querida. No pienso estar esperándote aunque tenga todo el tiempo del mundo-

-Está bien, no seas tan impaciente- Ilítia soltó una leve carcajada y se paró delante de la otra diosa con aire soberbio- apuesto que no puedes hacer que un hombre se embarace-

Deméter sintió el impulso de levantarse de golpe ante tal insolencia pero se detuvo para no atraer la atención de aquellos otros que descansaban cerca de ellas.

-¿Acaso dudas de mi poder, querida?- dijo lo más calmadamente que pudo, aunque sus manos temblaban por el enojo- eso no sería algo complicado para mi, solo que no lo he considerado como algo necesario-

-No es que dude de tu poder, Deméter… considéralo como… un reto- dijo Ilítia esperando ansiosamente la respuesta

-Un reto dices… es una propuesta interesante… ya puedo imaginar la cara de terror del afortunado… ¿o debería decir desafortunado?- Deméter sonrió de lado- ¿Tienes en mente a quien podría utilizar? No puede tratarse de cualquiera, sería más sencillo si se tratara de alguien que conozca ya de la existencia de los dioses, además nos ahorraría varios problemas con Zeus por alterar el orden natural de las cosas-

-Pueden ser aquellos guerreros de Athena, ya han pasado por mucho y realmente dudo que les importe demasiado pasar por algo más a estas alturas- sugirió Ilítia- además he estado observándolos por varios días y puedo decirte que hay varios posibles candidatos-

-Tenias todo planeado ¿cierto?- dijo Deméter con una sonrisa de satisfacción- algo digno de ti-

-¿Cuándo lo llevarás a cabo?- Ilítia estaba ansiosa, eso les garantizaba entretenimiento por un buen tiempo

-De inmediato, claro está. Se trata de algo que no he hecho nunca y quiero ver de qué manera reaccionan al principio, antes de enterarse de que es lo que sucede con ellos- Deméter miró al cielo sin dejar de sonreír- a ver quién de ellos es el primero-

Mientras tanto, en Grecia, más específicamente en el Santuario, los santos dorados terminaban su entrenamiento matutino ante la mirada de Athena, quien gustaba de pasar tiempo con sus santos cada que le era posible.

Los trece, incluyendo a Kanon, se dirigieron al templo de Aries para un merecido descanso. Durante las últimas semanas habían hecho aquello y sin duda al carnero no le mostraba, todo lo contrario. Disfrutaba tener a sus compañeros haciéndole compañía. Desde que habían sido revividos meses atrás, las relaciones entre ellos habían mejorado notablemente, incluso con los santos de bronce divinos y su apreciada diosa Athena, aunque las actitudes de todos seguían siendo similares. Las relaciones entre algunos de ellos habían mejorado al punto de llegar a formar parejas, cosa que alegró enormemente a su diosa pues de ese modo sus valientes guerreros podrían disfrutar de una vida un poco más normal y tranquila.

Una vez en Aries, se acomodaron todos en el suelo sin ningún reparo, a excepción de Saori a quien insistieron incansablemente hasta convencerla de ocupar una silla.

Como era de esperarse, cada quien se sentó al lado de su pareja, menos aquellos que tenían pareja fuera, siendo este el caso de los gemelos, Aioria y Aldebarán, y comenzaron con una pequeña plática.

-Athena ¿Cuándo vendrán de visita aquellos cinco?- preguntó Aioria, quien se llevaba especialmente bien con los santos de bronce y era de los que esperaba sus visitas con más ánimo- ha pasado ya un rato desde que les vimos por última vez-

-Aioria, no tendrán que esperar mucho para encontrarse con ellos, estarán aquí en un par de días y por lo que he sabido tienen planeado quedarse varios días, sino es que varias semanas- dijo Saori con una sonrisa alegre- Tatsumi se hará cargo de la mansión durante ese tiempo-

-Kiki estará entusiasmado cuando sepa eso- Mu estaba sentado al lado de Shaka, ambos con las piernas cruzadas- siempre se divierte bastante cuando están ellos cerca-

-Y así tú tendrás tiempo para divertirte con Shaka, ¿no es así, Mu? Estando Kiki cerca todo el tiempo debe haber varias cosas que no pueden hacer- dijo Aphrodite, quien se ocupaba de intentar molestar a Deathmask- podrían tener unas horas para ustedes solos-

-Lo que podamos hacer o no es algo que no te incumbe, Aphrodite- dijo Shaka en tono calmado- puedo decirte que hay más en nuestra relación aparte del sexo-

-Solo lo dije porque imagino que ustedes, al igual que nosotros, tienen esas necesidades- dijo Aphrodite, tratando de explicar mejor su punto- pero debí imaginar que eso era algo irrelevante para ustedes-

-Créeme que es algo que si les interesa y bastante- Aioria decidió unirse a la conversación pues no quería quedarse solo escuchando- hay noches en las que no puedo conciliar el sueño por los gritos que se escuchan desde el templo de Virgo hasta entrada la madrugada-

-Guarden silencio de una vez. ¿Cómo hablan de estas cosas frente a Athena?- Camus parecía ser el único que había notado a la pobre Saori toda sonrojada al escuchar aquellos detalles de la vida privada de sus santos.

-No se preocupen por mí, no quiero interrumpir su conversación así que será mejor que me retire ahora- Saori hizo el ademán de levantarse pero estuvo cerca de cambiar de opinión al sentir trece miradas sobre ella- está bien, podría quedarme un momento más pero no me miren de esa manera, chicos. Debo admitir que el tema de la conversación me incomoda un poco. No creo que sea algo que quieran que cualquiera escuche-

-Athena, todo lo que ha dicho es muy cierto- dijo Aioros- si hablamos de esto frente a usted es por la confianza y aprecio que le tenemos, pero si le incomoda escucharlo no la detendremos si decide marcharse, no se sienta obligada a quedarse-

-Te lo agradezco Airoros, a ti también Camus- Saori se puso de pie algo mas aliviada y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia a manera de despedida, comenzó el ascenso al templo principal

-Ahora que Athena se ha ido podemos hablar tranquilamente- dijo Shura, con tono de haberse quitado un gran peso de encima- no se ustedes, pero ella no era la única incomoda con la situación… ahora, volviendo al tema…-

-Cierto, estaba diciéndoles…- Aioria siguió animadamente desde donde se había quedado antes de ser interrumpido- que Shaka y Mu hacen mucho escándalo, no me sorprendería que pudieran escucharlos hasta el templo de Géminis-

-Mejor no hables Aioria, que van ya varias noches en que podemos escucharte a ti con Marin- dijo Kanon, haciendo que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas del león- tranquilo, no es para tanto-

-¿Y a ti como te va con aquella chica, Aldebarán?- preguntó Milo con una sonrisa pícara- pude verla de lejos la otra vez y sin duda es muy guapa-

-Ella es linda, de ser posible la llevaré a cenar esta noche- Aldebarán había empezado a salir hace poco tiempo con aquella chica que le había entregado la flor antes de la batalla contra Hades- bueno, creo que es hora de que regrese a mi templo…- sin decir más se levantó y salió de Aries

-Es cierto, está haciéndose tarde- todos los invitados se pusieron de pie para volver a sus respectivos templos sin despedirse, pues se verían de nuevo el siguiente día por la mañana

Una vez que todos hubieron salido, Mu se dirigió a lo que era su dormitorio con la intención de tomar un baño. No estaba seguro de en donde se encontraba Kiki en esos momentos pero confiaba en que estaría de vuelta pronto, para la hora de la comida. Sino ya se encargaría de buscarle.

El baño fue relajante para él, dejándolo tranquilo y fresco. Después de vestirse y secar lo mejor posible su larga cabellera, mu dejó sus aposentos y al salir se encontró a su estudiante, que lo esperaba extrañamente tranquilo en la escalinata a la entrada del templo.

-¿Kiki? Te esperaba de regreso un poco más tarde. ¿Ha habido algún problema?- Mu se acercó a él algo preocupado pero en cuanto estuvo detrás de su estudiante, este volteó a verlo con su sonrisa de siempre

-No sucede nada maestro Mu, estaba entrenando cerca del coliseo pero me he aburrido antes y por eso regresé- dijo Kiki despreocupadamente- como estaban hablando cuando llegué, me fui a dar una vuelta-

-Es lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, Kiki- susurró Mu para sí mismo

-¿Hablaron de algo interesante?- Kiki daba vueltas alrededor del mayor, dejando ver que aun tenía mucha energía

-Nada que puedas hallar interesante, eso te lo aseguro…- comenzó Mu, pero recordó lo que había preguntado Aioria al comienzo de la conversación- espera, hay algo que te interesará. Seiya y los otros vendrán de visita muy pronto, en un par de días si no tienen impedimentos-

-¿Seiya y los demás?- la cara de Kiki cambió a una de emoción al escuchar aquellas palabras- ¡Hace tiempo que no vienen! Espero que traigan dulces de los que trajeron la última vez y también ese balón con el que jugamos… me dejará comer dulces ¿verdad maestro?-

Por un momento, el peli lila se arrepintió de haberle contado tan pronto, pues ahora su pequeño aprendiz estaría ansioso hasta el día en que esos cinco llegaran, pero no había podido ocultárselo porque sabía que era algo que le agradaría escuchar.

-Está bien, podrás comerlos pero no demasiados- dijo Mu algo divertido. A fin de cuentas no podía negar que todo estaba más animado cuando recibían la visita de aquellos chicos.

-Le guardaré algunos maestro- Kiki dio algunas vueltas mas- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer con alguien? Así no tendrá que preparar nada-

-No podemos hacer eso Kiki, al menos no sin haberles avisado antes- Mu le sonrió y fue a preparar algo rápido para ambos

-¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar?- preguntó Ilitia

-No te desesperes, ya está hecho. Solo falta que ellos hagan su parte y dudo mucho que pase de un par de días-Deméter miraba distraídamente las puntas de su cabello- solo espera un poco más-

Una vez terminada la comida, no había mucho que hacer. Por tratarse de tiempos más tranquilos no era realmente necesario realizar algo de entrenamiento por las tardes aunque había algunos de ellos que lo hacían de vez en cuando para matar el tiempo antes del anochecer. Era también durante esas horas que aquellos con pareja en el pueblo aprovechaban para hacerles una pequeña visita, dejando los templos vacíos hasta altas horas de la noche.

Kiki salió a entrenar un poco nuevamente, pues no podía hacerle una visita a Aldebarán que se había marchado al pueblo, mientras que Mu se dirigió al templo de virgo a hacerle una pequeña visita a Shaka. No creía poder quedarse mucho tiempo a menos que Aldebarán volviera pronto para que Kiki no se quedara solo mientras tanto.

Todos los templos anteriores al sexto estaban vacíos, tal como lo suponía. Una vez en Virgo, encontró al rubio meditando sentado en el suelo.

Se acercó tranquilamente, sin hacer ruido y se sentó frente a él esperando que le diera a entender que se había percatado de su presencia.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Mu. Había pensado en bajar a Aries dentro de unos minutos- dijo Shaka aun con los ojos cerrados pero esbozando una ligera sonrisa

-Sabes que prefiero venir aquí, cuando se van es realmente tranquilo- dijo Mu- aunque en tu templo se respira siempre cierto aire de paz-

-¿Te apetece una taza de té?- Shaka se puso de pie para atender a su invitado. No tenía que preparar mucho, pues había estado seguro de que ese día se reunirían y había dejado todo listo antes de seguir con su rutina diaria.

Mu solo esperaba tranquilamente, disfrutando de ese rato que podía pasar al lado de su pareja.

Shaka regreso pocos minutos después, con una bandeja y un par de tazas llenas de te rojo recién preparado y se sentó frente al peli lila, algo más cerca de lo que estaba antes para poder mirar su rostro de vez en cuando. Solo por tratarse de Mu, había abierto los ojos, mirándolo con una expresión de total tranquilidad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bueno, originalmente el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero por falta de tiempo he decidido subirlo hasta esta parte. El siguiente capítulo será yaoi y lemon principalmente. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Primero que nada, me disculpo por el retraso, pero aqui esta la siguiente parte. Espero poder subir lo demás mucho más pronto en esta ocasión. Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Ahora si, el capítulo.

Capítulo 2

Ambos tomaban el té en silencio, dirigiéndose de vez en cuando algunas miradas.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche, Mu?- preguntó Shaka después de que pasara un buen rato en completo silencio- los demás no volverán hasta el anochecer así que no habrá interrupciones-

-Sabes que me encantaría, pero no puedo dejar solo a Kiki, está demasiado entusiasmado por saber que vendrán Seiya y los otros y podría haber algún problema- Mu tenía muy en cuenta sus responsabilidades con el pequeño, pero era más que evidente para el rubio que deseaba quedarse

-Anda Mu, Kiki ha demostrado en más de una ocasión que puede cuidarse bien por si solo- Shaka estaba decidido a retener a Mu, sino sería él quien lo acompañaría en el templo de Aries- pasa la noche aquí, te acompañaré de vuelta a tu templo en el momento que desees-

-Está bien, me quedaré, pero debo volver a mi templo temprano por la mañana- Mu había desviado la mirada pero podía sentir la mirada del rubio encima suyo

-Te lo agradezco Mu- Shaka se inclinó al frente a besar los labios del peli lila con delicadeza, un simple roce que bastó para provocar un leve rubor en las mejillas del santo de Aries- se que debe parecerte algo realmente egoísta pero deseaba poder pasar un tiempo solo a tu lado lo más pronto posible-

-También yo- admitió Mu con una sonrisa de resignación- pero se trata de algo que habías notado ya ¿no es así?-

Shaka se limito a sonreírle y se acercó para besarlo una vez más, un beso tanto más apasionado que el anterior. Dejando su posición de loto se hincó y tomó el rostro de Mu entre sus manos, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas ahora bastante enrojecidas.

El peli lila correspondió al beso con igual intensidad y dejó escapar un leve gemido al sentir la lengua del rubio recorriendo su boca. Instintivamente rodeó el cuello de Shaka con sus brazos para aumentar la cercanía entre ellos.

Se besaron repetidamente durante unos minutos más, después de los cuales Shaka se puso de pie e invitó a Mu a pasar a sus aposentos. Mu se recostó de espaldas en la cama, seguido de Shaka, quien se acomodo sobre él para seguir besándole.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar demasiado. Las manos de Mu recorrían la espalda del rubio por encima de la túnica anaranjada que vestía, mientras que Shaka se ocupaba de retirar la bufanda que cubría el pálido cuello del lemuriano para depositar después pequeños besos, arrancando algunos gemidos al peli lila.

-Sha…ka…-alcanzó a susurrar Mu con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer que le provocaban las continuas caricias del rubio. Sentía sus manos recorrer lentamente sus piernas, pasando suavemente por sus muslos haciendo caricias circulares y deteniéndose en sus nalgas- n-no te detengas…-

-Como desees- le susurró Shaka al oído, causándole un estremecimiento al peli lila. Aprovechando el estado de su compañero, el rubio se dio al trabajo de despojarle de toda aquella ropa que no hacía más que estorbar.

Mu se dejaba hacer en lo que recuperaba un poco el aliento pero no tardó en imitar las acciones del rubio, dejando que aquella delicada tela naranja que le cubría resbalara por sus hombros, dejándole contemplar mas de aquella pálida y perfecta piel.

-Mu- dijo Shaka con una pequeña sonrisa, algo extraño de ver en él- te amo-

-Y yo a ti Shaka- Mu le devolvió la sonrisa y rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos una vez más. El contacto con la tersa piel del santo de Virgo lo excitaba de sobremanera. Podía sentir su miembro endureciéndose y frotarse contra el miembro ya erecto de Shaka a través de la escasa vestimenta que aun cubría sus cuerpos.

Con unos movimientos desesperados por parte de ambos chicos lo que quedaba de ropa pronto estuvo en el suelo permitiéndoles continuar con las caricias sin ningún impedimento.

Shaka se liberó del agarre de Mu y fue dejando un rastro húmedo de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, deteniéndose a jugar con los rosados pezones del peli lila, estimulándolos con su lengua y arrancándole más gemidos ahogados, quien se aferraba a las sabanas de la cama tratando de acallar su voz tanto como le fuera posible.

-Déjame escucharte Mu… déjame oír tu voz…- demandó Shaka llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su pareja y comenzando a masajear rítmicamente su miembro, solo consiguiendo que el peli lila cerrara completamente los ojos y se aferrara con más fuerza a las sabanas.

Al ver que Mu aún se resistía, el rubio se separó de él recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte del lemuriano. Con cuidado separó sus piernas y se posicionó entre ellas, acercando su rostro al miembro de su pareja, que se sonrojó violentamente al sentir el aliento cálido del rubio en una parte tan sensible. Sin previo aviso, Shaka introdujo el miembro de Mu en su boca. Los ojos del peli lila se abrieron con sorpresa y su espalda se arqueó un poco.

-Shaka- alcanzó a decir en un susurro pues su voz se negaba a salir después de la acción del rubio- pero… si alguien viene…-

-Tranquilo, como he dicho antes, no es probable que regresen pronto- dijo el rubio

Mu liberó un poco su agarre de las sábanas y respiró agitadamente. Deseaba que Shaka continuara, ansiaba sentir su lengua y la humedad de su boca envolviendo su miembro, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

Entendiendo sin mucha dificultad la expresión del peli lila, Shaka continuó con sus atenciones, escuchándose esta vez los gemidos de placer en toda la habitación. Mu llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Shaka enredando sus dedos en las hebras doradas impidiéndole levantarse hasta terminar con su tarea.

-N-no puedo más Shaka- gimió entrecortadamente el lemuriano, sintiendo un agradable calor en la base de su miembro, clara señal de que estaba por venirse.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el rubio aumentó el ritmo con que metía y sacaba el miembro del lemuriano de su boca, haciéndole gemir incontrolablemente hasta que se vino en su boca.

Shaka alzó un poco su rostro para mirar el cuerpo de Mu, con un leve brillo aperlado por las gotitas de sudor que cubrían su piel, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas como fresas maduras. Se trataba de una visión maravillosa. Verlo así era casi más de lo que podía soportar. Su endurecido miembro comenzaba a molestarle pero debía darle unos instantes a su pareja para que recuperara el aliento.

En cuanto le notó algo más calmado, se llevo tres dedos a la boca y los lamió para después lubricar con ellos la estrecha entrada de su pareja.

Mu gimió un poco al sentir uno de los dedos de Shaka invadirlo y alzó un poco la cabeza para observar lo que hacia el rubio. No tardó en acostumbrarse a la invasión y le sonrió a Shaka, indicándole que estaba listo para continuar.

Impaciente como estaba, Shaka introdujo de golpe los otros dos dedos, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares para dilatar bien la entrada del lemuriano, que daba ligeros gemidos de placer.

-No me hagas esperar más, Shaka- dijo Mu, sintiendo su miembro endurecerse nuevamente bajo las atenciones que proporcionaba el rubio a su parte baja

-Soy yo quien no puede esperar más, Mu- Shaka colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Mu y de una estocada le penetró completamente.

El rubio cerró los ojos por unos instantes, embriagado por la oleada de placer que sintió al tener su miembro en el caliente interior del peli lila. Después de darle unos segundos a Mu para acostumbrarse comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas y fue aumentando el ritmo de las penetraciones al sentir que el peli lila correspondía sus movimientos.

Los gemidos de los dos llenaban la habitación, en ese momento solo eran conscientes el uno del otro.

Mu entreabrió un poco los ojos para mirar el rostro sonrojado de Shaka y una leve sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, se sentía afortunado de poder estar de esa manera con Shaka, de saber sus sentimientos correspondidos con igual intensidad.

El rubio se percató de la mirada del lemuriano y con algo de dificultad, alzó el cuerpo de Mu, que yacía sobre las sábanas y lo sujetó en un abrazo, sin detener las penetraciones. Ya en aquella nueva posición, Mu rodeó el cuello de Shaka con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, respirando entrecortadamente y sintiéndose de nuevo próximo al orgasmo.

Abrazándolo un poco más fuerte, Shaka aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, gimiendo más alto al sentirse también próximo a terminar. Con una última embestida profunda el rubio se vino con un gemido alto y ronco en el interior de Mu, quien lo hizo entre sus vientres, ensuciándolos a ambos.

Shaka se dejó caer con cuidado sobre el cuerpo de Mu, tratando de normalizar su respiración al igual que este.

-¿Ves querida? Te dije que no habría que esperar demasiado- dijo Deméter con una sonrisa de satisfacción por estar en lo correcto después de lo que sabían acababa de suceder- ¿Crees que debería dejarles ese "regalo" por mucho tiempo?-

-Eso será decisión tuya- dijo Ilitia- Después de todo, yo solo te he dado la idea-

-Entonces me parece que bastará unas tres semanas, o hasta que alguno de ellos se dé cuenta de lo que sucede- dijo Deméter- ese será también el momento de informarle de esto a Athena-

-¿Informarle?-

-Por supuesto, aunque esto haya sido el resultado de un momento de aburrimiento, cuando menos me aseguraré de hacer las cosas de la manera más adecuada-

-Shaka, debimos haber esperado al anochecer. No sé que hubiera hecho de haber venido por aquí Kiki o alguien más- susurró Mu abrazando a Shaka, que aun estaba sobre él- esta ocasión nos hemos dejado llevar demasiado pronto-

-Lo lamento, ha sido culpa mía. Deseaba tanto que te quedaras que en cierta forma perdí el control de mi mismo-

-No hay nada por lo cual debas disculparte, lo he disfrutado tanto o quizás más que tu- dijo Mu con un leve rubor en las mejillas- en realidad…-

-¿En realidad…?-

-No me molestaría el repetirlo pronto- dijo el peli lila, con el rostro aun mas rojo- quizás más tarde u otro día-

-Es una buena idea, Mu- Shaka se quitó de encima del peli lila y se recostó a su lado- vamos a descansar un momento. Cuando despertemos podemos buscar algo que cenar e ir por Kiki para que nos acompañe si lo desea-

Sin más palabras, ambos se acomodaron dispuestos a dormir un poco antes de que todos los demás volvieran a los templos.

A partir de esta parte, habrá bastantes saltos en el tiempo. Gracias por leer y espero sea de su agrado. Cualquier critica o comentario es bien recibido. 


	3. Chapter 3

Saint Seiya no me pertenece.

Lamento la tardanza y la brevedad de este capítulo, pero me he dado cuenta de que la tardanza se debía a mi pereza de subir capítulos de más de 1000 palabras, por lo que he decidido actualizar más pronto pero con capítulos más cortos. Gracias por leer n.n oh y apenas he descubierto como poner esas líneas entre el texto. 

* * *

Un par de días pasaron rápidamente, Seiya y los chicos llegarían pasado medio día, lo que les dejaba justo el tiempo necesario para concluir el entrenamiento matutino y arreglarse para verse presentables para recibirlos. A petición de Aioria, Marin también se reuniría con ellos antes de la llegada de los chicos y haciendo una excepción, comerían todos juntos en el templo de Aries para ahorrarles a sus invitados el esfuerzo de ir a otro de los templos recién llegando de su viaje.

Mu se apresuró a bajar a Aries a primera hora para ver como se encontraba su aprendiz. Había pasado las dos últimas noches en Virgo y por las mañanas debía apresurarse más que de costumbre para reunirse con él. Iba seguido de Shaka, que había decidido acompañarlo a pesar de ser tan temprano.

Tal como imaginaba, Kiki estaba ya esperándole sentado en los escalones del templo, aunque aun se le veía medio dormido.

-Kiki, si estás tan cansado puedes volver a la cama por un rato más- dijo el peli lila viendo a su estudiante cabecear

-Buenos días maestro, descuide, no estoy tan cansado…-el pequeño tardó unos instantes más en darse cuenta de la presencia de Shaka- buenos días también-

-Buen día- susurró Shaka con bastante calma

-Maestro ¿cree que ya vengan en camino?- preguntó Kiki, que pareció despertarse de pronto al recordar que día era- ¿cree que lleguen pronto?-

-Deben venir en camino, pero aun tardaran unas horas en llegar- Mu se recargó momentáneamente en una de las columnas- vamos, debemos ir a entrenar-

Con un suspiro, Kiki se alejó del templo seguido de Mu y Shaka y fueron a entrenar cada quien por su parte.

* * *

¿Cuándo se darán cuenta de lo que sucede?- preguntó Ilitia con impaciencia- ya debería irse notando algo ¿me equivoco?-

-No permitas que la impacincia te domine, querida. Aún es muy pronto para saber si ha resultado como esperábamos. Y aun si ya hubiese pasado el tiempo necesario, no podría decirte con exactitud acerca de los resultados, ello depende de cada persona- respondió Demeter

* * *

Las horas de entrenamiento pasaron lentamente para todos, ya que, aunque no lo admitieran en voz alta, esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Seiya y compañía. Cuando el sol estuvo en lo más alto, se retiraron a la frescura de sus templos sin detenerse a la ya acostumbrada reunión en Aries, pues debían apresurarse a quedar presentables para los chicos que podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

Con la intención de perder el menor tiempo posible, los que tenían la oportunidad se quedaron en los templos de sus parejas, específicamente en el templo correspondiente que fuese el más cercano al primero.

Después de algunos sencillos imprevistos, tales como quien utilizaría el baño primero y en el caso de algunos, el pedir ropa prestada, todos estuvieron listos y se dirigieron a la entrada del santuario, donde su diosa esperaba ya ataviada en uno de sus ostentosos vestidos y llevando consigo a su inseparable Niké. La saludaron con una reverencia y se colocaron cerca de ella, esperando también.


End file.
